Tears of a Mermaid
by Strained Blue
Summary: :PROLOGUE: Usagi, the princess of the sea. A mermaid. Mamoru, the prince of the land. A man. When Usagi saves him once from a storm, she wants to see him again. First they are rivals & hate each other. But will it blossom to something more? U/M


****

Tears of a Mermaid

Written by: Cherry Blossomz Gurl

Thursday, January 02, 2003

***

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. They are all owned by Naoko Takeuchi. The only characters I own are:

+King Takashi

+Queen Yumi

+Kiimi Hikari (Princess)

+Kari

+King Yoshiyuko

+King Yoshiyuki

***

AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is not the Disney "A Little Mermaid." This story is based on the REAL book by Hans Christian Anderson. After watching a movie created by StarMaker, I decided to write this story because, although as much as I love Card Captor Sakura (Sakura & Syaoran), it matched Sailor Moon better because of the blonde mermaid named Marina. Even though I believe that Usagi and Mamoru are the most predictable coupling, I think that this story would be really sweet. I'm not sure if I should use the ending of the movie, because it's really sad. So I'll just think about it. If there's another story like this in the Sailor Moon fics, please forgive me, I don't read Sailor Moon fics a lot. I've only read a few. Literally. Only about 3. And I write a Sailor Moon/Card Captor Sakura fic also, Interwoven Fates, it's co-written with one of my friends, dacrzyhyper1. Hope you enjoy!

This story takes place somewhere earlier than the 1400's. So you can see the picture of princes, princesses, kings, queens, soldiers, etc. Right?

***

PROLOGUE

Story dedicated to:

__

Sarah

Happy birthday! ^^

***

It was calm and peaceful that afternoon. The bright sun shone done upon the deep waters of the ocean. The deep waters where magical creatures beyond everyone's wildest dream dwelled. One certain creature was the mermaid.

A beautiful hybrid of a fish and human. Their scales were glossy and shiny, but besides being pretty, their scales could heal the deepest wounds. A merman's tail was powerful; it could knock out a shark.

The mermaids were graceful and enchanting. Like the legends say they are. Their voices could soothe the most painful headache. Their other powers were concealed in their healing tears which could cure the most fatal of diseases.

All the mermaids and mermen were happy, living together in the sea of endless waters on earth. Living with the fish and the dolphins. With the urchins, both deadly and friendly. With the whales. The seahorses. The starfish.

They all believed that since they live in the same world, sharing the same air, water, and food, they should all live in peace and happiness, since it is the only thing that good could come out of.

But, of course, there are the evil of the waters, too. The sorcerers and sorceresses who wanted to rule over the Triton, which controlled all of the oceans. The sea-witches who wanted to kill all mermaids and mermen and rule in darkness. The mermaids whose heart turned to stone because of the other evil that they all feared. Humans.

Humans were known to destroy and kill life. They would ruthlessly spear an innocent mermaid for her prized scales and hair. They would mercilessly torture a harmless sea animal for amusement and fun. They would poison the waters with their dark liquids. Oil. The simple humans had no heart. They never did. And never will.

By the power of the Triton, wielded by King Takashi, Takashi demanded that all of the sea do _not_ interact with the human species. There are those who do disobey him. But they are the ignorant fishes who like to swim up to the surface and get caught in the human nets. Ever since the betrayal of humans to the merman race, no mermaid nor merman has ever made contact with another human.

It was legend that before humans and mermen were friends. That one day a young merman prince and a young prince of the land had befriended each other. They played in secret in a cove near the palaces of both young males.

But their secret meetings were unleashed.

Both kings were angry at their sons for betraying them, and forbid their sons to see the other prince again.

But one day, when they were both much older, the merman king was swimming out in the waters in chase of an evil sorcerer. The evil sorcerer led the king into a trap. He led the king into the waters of the humans, where they fished.

The merman happened to get himself caught in the king's own fishing ship. The land king saw the pain, the stubbornness, and the hurt in the other king's eyes. And at one, the two friends recognized each other. The king of the land let him free.

The merman king's name was King Yoshiyuko. And the land king's name was King Yoshiyuki. That was one reason the two were such close friends.

After retrieving his trident from the waters, King Yoshiyuko granted King Yoshiyuki eternal wisdom. And to his family and the rest of the humans.

King Yoshiyuko bellowed to all in the world that humans and mermen shall live together in peace and happiness.

Many a millennias after, the promise still lived on.

But one day, the humans went into a deep depression. Their crops were dying. Diseases spreading. Hardly any fresh water to drink. No meat around. They even stooped low enough to eat their own pets!

One day, a young merman was playing on the beach with his collection of seashells. Innocent and young was he. The delirium of the humans had increased. So, in starvation, one of the humans took his pitchfork and speared the young merman.

The young merman pleaded for the man to stop. But the man stabbed over and over. Until the cries of the merman ceased. The man beheaded the handsome merman and ate him. Raw.

Later, the man had died, because if you drink the blood of the mermaid race, you have committed a sin greater than the rest. You have killed an innocent living being. The man had no heart. No mercy. No sanity. He killed the young merman as if it were a boar. For food.

He had broken the promise of King Yoshiyuko. The humans had never since then seen neither tail nor fin of the merman race.

***

Sorry if it sounds confusing!!! Gomen! But I just had to get this chappie out! Cuz Sarah's bday's tomorrow! ^^ And I couldn't wait to post it! ^^ I've never really written a Sailor Moon fic, so don't expect a really big thing. But I hope you do like it! Much more in the later chapters! Laterz! (I usually write CCS fics)


End file.
